Princess and daughter of the night
by Robin Lover 1
Summary: Selene thought growing up as the daughter of two founding memebers is hard enough. But when she's thrown into a wormhole and into the past she'll learn what hard really means.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Justice League or any song lyrcis and quotes used. Please R &R**

I looked at the picture in my locket, it was a picture of me and my mother before she had gotten herself killed. _Mother. _I thought as I stared at the picture. "Hey Selene." I heard a person say. I looked up to see my best friend Terry looking at me. "Hey Terry." I replied as I closed the locket and leaned against my car. "So what's going on with you? Is your old man still fighting death ?" He asked as he took out his cell phone. "You know him he's to stubborn to die." I said with a small laugh which made him laugh as well. "We'll I see Dana I'll see you tonight." He said as he headed towards his girlfriend. I waved goodbye before I opened my car door and got in. I began the drive home remembering what had happened that faithful day.

_*Flash Back*_

"Selene are you listening?" Asked my mother. "Yes mother." I responded glancing her way. "Then repeat what I just told you." She commanded. "Each of the goddesses that created the Amazons had blessed them with personalized gifts: hunting skills (Artemis'), wisdom (Athena's), warm homes (Hestia's), plentiful harvests (Demeter's), and beauty inside and out (Aphrodite's ). As a symbol of their leadership titles, the gods gave Hippolyta and Antiope each a Golden Girdle of Gaea, which enhanced their strength and abilities significantly. The Amazons eventually founded the city of Themyscira in Anatolia and became known as fierce warriors of peace in Turkey, Greece and Rome." I repeated as I looked outside the palace. "That's right. Selene, I know you find this a bore, but you have to learn our Amazon heritage. As the granddaughter of Hippolyta and my daughter you are the crown princess of the Amazons." My mother explained as she looked at me. "But I don't want to be a princess! I want to be out in man's world. I want to go and help people. Just like you when you used to be Wonder Woman and not Queen Diana." I then turned to face my mother and gave her a sad smile. "How about we skip your princess lessons and go to man's world." I gasped, "but mother what about your duties as queen?" "Your aunt Donna can take care of that." She replied as she led me to her invisible plane. I smiled and we were off to man's world.

We had arrived at Gotham City. "Mother why are we here?" I asked as we walked into the town. "We're going to see your father." She said as we continued walking. Suddenly we were surrounded by 5 goons with clown masks. My mother and I stood back to back as we began fighting then. We had the upper hand until one of them took out a chain and threw it towards me. I gasped as I saw my mother before me. I saw that her power was beginning to drain away. "Bastards!" I yelled and began kicking and punching until none were left standing. I turned to see my weakened mother. I felt the tears form in my eyes mother." She opened her eyes and gave me a sad smile, "my daughter my Amazon powers have left me but I am not dead yet." I nodded my head and helped her up. I helped her take off the chains and gasped as she went limp in my arms. I cried out when I saw one of the goons had shot towards me but her using the little strength she had protected me. "Mother! Mother!" I cried as Batman came and delivered the villains to the police and gave me a small pat on the back. I looked up at him with sad frighten eyes.

*Flash Back End*

I sigh as I turn off the car engine and get out of the car. I look up at my home and sighed. _Ever since mother died I've lived my father. My father, Bruce Wayne, heir to Wayne enterprises and the old batman._ I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh a bit. I opened the gates to the manner and walked into the house. "Father I'm home!" I shouted as I entered the house. I didn't hear anything so I decided to look around the bat cave. I walked into his study and went into the his clock. I opened my eyes and I was in the bat cave. "Father are you in here?" I asked as I walk near the computer. I hear mumbling. I followed the mumbling to see my father under a table. "Father!" I cried as I rushed to him. I looked around and found his medicine. I gave to him and waited for it to work. I sighed as I saw his eyes open. I then went on the computer and called up Commissioner Gordon. "Barbra it's me Selene. Dad's had some sort of attack and I don't know what to do." I said as I laid my father in his bed. "Calm down Selene. I'll be right over. Also call Terry to tell him the news." I heard her say. "Okay. Thanks Barbra." I said as I hung up. I sighed as I saw my father. "What caused to happen to you?" I asked as I shook my head. Then I picked up the phone again and called Terry. "Terry something happened to my old man. Come over quick." I then hug up and went back into the bat cave. I looked around and let out a scream as I saw that Batman, Robin and Batgirl suits were destroyed. I ran towards the computer and saw the security tapes. "No!" I shouted as I saw an unknown villain attack. I glared at the computer and was about to throw a Batarang at the computer when I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked back and saw Barbra. She shook her head and lowered her hand. "Maybe it's time you use your cape again." I looked at her shocked. "I can't. Father told me I shouldn't get into the family business. At least not this one." I responded. She raised an eyebrow, "yes but you don't always listen to your father now do you?" She responded causing my checks to redden. "I…I haven't used my costume in years." She smiled and took out a small package. "I knew something like this happen so I took it upon myself to make you a new one." I gasped as I saw the costume. The costume was a blue tube top with a black star on the middle and black skirt. There was also a black mask to cover my eyes and blue fingerless gloves. I put them on and smiled. "Tell Terry that I'm out. And tell him to find me as soon as possible." I stated as I put on one of the many utility belts. I smiled and jumped onto a motorcycle and rode off into the night.

"Selene what are you doing here?" Hissed Terry as he finally had caught up with me. "It's Eclipse and I'm trying to stop the man who almost killed my father!" I said raising my voice on the last part. "Selene you know what your father would say if he saw you!" He stated raising his voice at me. "Bruce is my father and I'll do anything within my power to protect him." I saw Terry clench his jaw then unclench it. "Fine. But don't get into to much trouble." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Us Amazons are trained warriors Terry. Never forget that." He raised his eyebrow but said nothing as we jumped onto another rooftop and noticed a bank robbery happening. I looked at Terry and nodded my head as we jumped down and landed a bit away from the crook. 'Don't you criminals ever learn as long as there's a Batman scum like you will never win." Terry said landing in front of the crook. "don't you know you're not the original Batman." Replied the crook while he punched Terry. "He may not be the original Batman but he has the original Batman's spirit!" I yelled as I kicked him from behind. He turned to face me and I gasped, it was the same crook who had raided the bat cave. I glared at him and began throwing kicks and punches at him. He in turn blocked them and sent some of his own. I panted as I saw him trying to escape through a wormhole. "Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I flew after him and into the wormhole. " Eclipse!" I heard Terry cry out and suddenly I was surrounded by pitch black darkness.

**Batman POV**

Diana had been fighting Cheetah while I had been battling Heatwave when a wormhole formed. We all looked up and saw two people fall out of the wormhole a black haired girl and a crook. I knocked out Heatwave and caught the girl while Diana knocked out Cheetah and went after the crook. I looked at the girl in front of me and felt a strange urge to protect her. I looked at Diana and noticed she no longer had the crook. "What happened to the other one?" I asked. "He got away before I could catch him." She replied looking a bit mad. "Let's get her to the Metro Watch Tower and see if we can help her." I said as we walked towards the Batmobile. The girl shifted in my arms and said one word, "Dad." I stopped and stared at the girl, who now had a smile on her face. I smiled at her and walked after Diana to the watch tower. I placed her down on one of the beds in the medical facility when the other founding members came in. John checked her vitals as the rest of us tried to figure out why she was in the wormhole in the first place. "Maybe it was accident. You said she had come out there was also a crook so she must have been after him when they feel into the wormhole." Said Shayera as she looked at the girl. "That's a possibility." John answered as he also looked at the girl. She stirred as if knowing we had been talking about her. She opened her eyes to reveal ice blue eyes that held sadness and happiness at the same time. She looked at all over us and saw she was close to tears as she looked at Diana.

**Selene's POV**

I woke up to see seven people surrounding me. I looked at each one of them and tried to figure out why they looked familiar, until I saw my mother's face and tried not to cry. And from the corner of my eye I saw the Martian's eyes glow orange. {Child why do you cry?} He asked me telepathically. _My mother died when I was 9 and seeing a person who looks like her makes me remember her. _I responded as my fingers wrapped around the white gold locket around my neck. {Let me see inside your head and let me share your pain.} _No! My parents identities would be discovered and I don't want that to happen! The memories also bring pain to my heart. _{I will not reveal to who your parents are. Let me share your pain so we can help you mend.} I nodded my head and allowed the Martian to see my memories one by one. He saw me training to be an Amazon princess, her saw me meeting the Justice League for the first time, he saw my mother dying, he saw finding out Bruce Wayne was Batman. He saw my memories of how I got here. He shook his head as he finished seeing my memories. "She is to be treated with respect She has a past similar to yours Batman. She lost her mother at a young age and her father is fighting off death. " "Rest and later we will find out your powers." He said as he walked out of the room. I nodded my head as the other six also left the room. Batman stopped at the door way and looked at me, "You'll be going against Shayera after your rested." I nodded my head as he left the room. I sighed and laid my head on the soft pillow. _No matter what time period it is, Dad is still cold and aloof no matter what. _I thought as I closed my eyes and allowed the darkness surround me once more.

I opened my eyes once more and saw Batman had just entered the room. "I see your awake. Freshen up a bit and get ready for your training." He said as he left the room so I could change into a pair of jeans and an t-shirt that was placed near the bed. I quickly changed out of my costume and into the new set of clothes. I tied up my hair into a messy bun and fixed the mask so it covered my eyes again. I looked at the mirror and nodded my head as I liked what I saw. I walked out and saw Batman waiting for me outside the room. I gave him a small friendly smile and began walking towards the training rooms. I looked around and saw the other founding members were also there. I smiled at them as I entered the training area and got in a defensive position. Shayera came at me with her mace in the air. I jumped in the air and turned throwing ninja stars at her. She flew up high into the air. I glared at her and then smirked. I stayed were I was as she flew at me. Right before she hit me with her mace I jumped out of the way and hit her with a kick to the back in between her wings. She let out a shout of surprise and tried getting my leg. I use my arms to stop her. I pinned her on the ground and looked up and smiled at the other founding members, just staring at me.

**Batman POV**

I looked as the new comer took a defensive stance. She seemed to be able to predict Shayera's movements as if she has fought with her before. I studied the way she threw the ninja stars as if she had used them for years. She looked a bit surprised that Shayera dodged them and suddenly stood still as Shayera came at her. And just as quickly the fight had started it ended. The new comer had just defeated Shayera. She looked at us and she gave us a smile. When she smiled I couldn't help but look at Diana from the corner of my eye who had almost the same smile. I looked at her and realized why I felt that I known her from somewhere. I had seen her when I had gone to the future with John and Diana. She was someone I had to protect even if I didn't know the real reason. I looked at her once more and noticed how similar she and Diana were. She looked at me and frowned a bit. She then smiled and went to J'onn and said something with a sly grin. They both looked at me and then at each other. He said something and she begged, causing him to sigh and agree. He looked at me and beckoned me over. "Bruce. We need to talk."


End file.
